Game outcomes on gaming devices are typically determined at random where winning outcomes are awarded to a player in the form of money, credits, promotions, prizes, or other incentives, and losing outcomes typically result only in a lost wager. Player excitement is typically generated by providing the possibility of winning large awards for a relatively meager wager. Indeed, for most players, the excitement and gratification of gambling is tied to achieving wins. While these players will endure certain periods of loss, players will often press the spin and/or bet buttons as quickly as possible to pass through the losses to get to another win. Business principles require that most outcomes not be large winning outcomes for the player. Thus, many gambling sessions include extended periods that are devoid of large winning outcomes. Even during a more balanced gaming session, a great portion of time on a gaming device is spent watching reels spin (poker hands played, etc.) with a resulting loss. It is understood that these losses must be balanced with giving the player some incentive to keep playing, and casinos look for ways to maintain player interest in the gaming device besides providing wins.
One way to keep a player at a gaming device while they are experiencing a string of losses is to provide other incentives or entertainment to the player. For example, a player belonging to a player club will continue to earn points toward player club rewards even when they are not winning at the gaming device. Some gaming establishments have provided televisions with sport games or other programming to provide player entertainment during gaming sessions. However, while some of these gaming devices have been configured to provide other types of incentives or entertainment for the player to keep them at the gaming machines during losing stretches, players often ignore these distractions and focus only on the game in front of them.